Unperfect
by Beardere
Summary: Time to live a normal life...or not


Wellston is a big school, that all Kagome had to say when she pulled up to the school with Seraphina, her cousin.

"You ready?" Sera asked.

"S-sure." Kagome stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Sera said, "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, everyone probably already knows you." Kagome looked up at the school and let out a sigh. She had transferred to this school after she started living with Seraphina's parents for the time being. Kagome's last year in middle school was devoted to studying.

Her adventures were over and the well had closed. Kagome had made a wish on the Shikon jewel making her the eternal guardian of the jewel.

Thinking of the jewel, she automatically grasped it. Her soul was to be reincarnated right after she died to keep protecting the jewel.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Seraphina called already far ahead of her.

"Ack! Wait for me!" Kagome said running towards Sera. She stepped on a rock and almost landed face flat on the ground. To normal people, it looked like she never tripped, but that wasn't the case, she had stopped time and recollected herself before unfreezing it. "Whew that was a close one." Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow and grabbed her bag before catching up with Sera.

XXX

Kagome was lost, there was no denying it. Seraphina had given her directions to the principal office but she forgot. She stood in the middle of the empty hallway trying to to find her way. Kagome walked around the never-ending hallways before reaching the nurse's office. Maybe they could tell her where the principal's office was!

She creaked open the door and peaking inside the room white room.

"What do you want?" a scary man with blue hair thundered.

"S-s-sorry." she squeaked. "I'm new and was wondering if you could tell me where the principal's office is," she said hiding behind the door.

He saw her his scary aura faded away to a lazy man. "Ah sorry," he said running a hand through his hair. "My name is Dr. Darren but you can just call me doc. I'm the school nurse." he held out his hand. Kagome flinched at the action but shook it.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said with a bit more confidence.

"The principal's office is only down the hallway."

"Thank you." Kagome closed the door behind her and walked to the office. She knocked the doors.

"Come in." a muffled voice said.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the man at the desk asked. She nodded and he pulled out a small stack of papers. "This has everything you need like your student id and such."

"Thank you," she said walking out.

Kagome looked back at her schedule and identified the right room number. She walked in and greeted the teacher.

"Everyone, I know its a bit late in the year. But we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." she said.

"Ummm hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Hope we can get along." she said. Everyone in the room seemed uninterested. They just glanced at her and back and their papers or their friends.

XXX

The bell had rung and everyone was hanging out in the classroom and pack up. In the middle of packing, Kagome was greeted by a blue-haired girl.

"Hi Kagome!" girl seemed nice on the outside, but Kagome could see how she was really like.

"Oh hey," she replied.

"My name's Elaine. Welcome to Wellston"

"Ummm thanks."

"Hows your first day?" she asked leaning back on the desk behind her.

"It's ok I guess, I mean, I did get lost. It's so big here" Kagome admitted.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Once you get to know the school will feel small."

"Oh."

"Where are you from?"

"Ah, you see, I moved here from Japan."

"Really! Thats so far away!"

"Yeah."

"So Kagome." Elaine started. "What kind of ability do you have?" she asked. All of a sudden, all eyes were on her. Kagome could feel the gazed pierced through her body.

"I haven't really checked my tier yet, but I know my ability."

"That's great!" Elaine said clapping her hands together.

"My ability is Time Manipulation," Kagome said slinging her bag onto her shoulder. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Wow! That sounds a lot like Seraphina's ability," she said. "Have you heard of her? She's one of the strongest people at our school!"

"Oh, she's actually my cousin!" this time, everyone was even more surprised. The strongest student's cousin attended this school. Everyone here was very powerful.

"Kagome." she heard. Kagome looked to where she heard the voice and saw Seraphina at the door.

"Sorry gotta go!" Kagome said waving to her classmates.

"You've met Elaine," Sera said drinking a juice box.

"Yep! I don't like her!" Kagome said walking alongside her. Seraphina snorted almost letting juice shoot out of her nose.


End file.
